Post-it-war: Hogwarts edition
by thambu1996
Summary: Ron's new obsession with a muggle stationary item has had his friends scratching their heads. But with Draco into the war, would their help be enough?


It was getting to a level to ridicule that Harry would consider "Voldemort Worthy" or in his sense of wordplay, "Voldem-worthy".

'He forgot to eat dinner, Harry. That's a first', said Hermione still not believing that he was getting to this extreme. She knew who exactly to blame.

Both of them were looking at their red-haired friend and a few others surrounded by heaps of paper. Not just any paper, but a special kind of colorful paper. Post-it-notes to be exact.

* * *

The whole debacle started a few weeks before. Ron was looking out the common room window when he noticed something strange. The window of Claws' tower had something to it. It was oddly shaped like a question mark. This got Ron intrigued. He pointed it at others and soon everyone was scratching their heads at what it was trying to convey. Then he decided to copy the sign on their window to see if anyone from that side would notice.

Next morning, the signs changed. It was now showing a circle. Ron then stuck a circle shaped paper in the window. Again, next day, the shapes changed to words. And that's how it began.

* * *

For over a week, everyone would be seen trying to make out the different shapes on that window and trying to replicate them. Additionally, they added a new design of their own to the papers.

Each day, the shapes would turn more complex and bigger. When Hermione pointed it out to use post-it-notes, the craze started.

People could be seen thinking and planning on using the notes to make newer more complex shapes. They realized that they could use the windows on other floors too. With great coordination, they began to form even more daring shapes, challenging whoever in the claws to try to one-up them.

But, the competition was only growing more. The Hufflepuff chose to help the lions and the snakes began to help the claws. Knowing that Ron was the main head of this war operation on the enemy side, Draco decided to mock him by pulling all his resources into the mix. Ravenclaws fully used it and began expanded their attack.

Next morning, the entire tower was to form their mascot eagle surrounded by a snake, last night. This had caused everyone to freeze. How could they top it off?

* * *

Draco had sneered and bragged about it. Ron knew he had to run this git's day. But how?

Whatever they had to form had to be unique. And Ron was hit with a sudden stroke of genius.

He quickly gathered everyone told them what he was planning. Everyone thought he was insane. They would never be able to pull it off within a night. But Ron began to work. He had been working for past 3 hours, sweating and exhausted.

That's how Harry and Hermione found him. He was clearly getting obsessed with it. But deep down Harry understood what it meant to Ron. This was his chance of proving himself. So, Harry sat next to him and began arranging the notes in an order. He noticed something scribbled on the notes but didn't ask what it was.

Soon, everyone began helping the friends. Better to try than to just lose, Hermione told them.

* * *

It was almost midnight and white rays were shining through the edges of those papers. They were not even close to completing half of it. But suddenly, they heard a few popping sounds.

The house elves were happily floating the notes across the room while sorting through them in mid-air. With a new found excitement, they completed it in 2 hours and Ron went to sleep proudly for the job well done.

* * *

The next day, he managed to sleep through the yell that woke up almost all of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had entered a state of shock that was triggered by anger and embarrassment. The Gryffindors had made a hippogriff.

A very familiar hippogriff in fact, but what angered the Malfoy was lightning bolt shaped design of it. With his Omnioculars, he saw the faint writing in that scar. Written on it was, "Try telling your father about this". And not much needed was to be said as the Omnioculars were soon shattered.

And that's how Ron won the Hogwarts' Post-it-war.


End file.
